A New Chance
by Suto-Chan
Summary: When Voldemort came to kill Harry when he was a baby, Lily wasn't killed, only knocked unconscious, and Severus was the first to arrive.  LilyxSeverus and later HarryxDraco
1. Chapter 1

A/n: My first harry potter story eventually it will be a Harry and Draco story eventually.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form at all it belongs to J.K. Rowling

Severus told Lord Voldemort, the prophecy, of a person becoming his equal and killing him. "This is great new Severus, I can find that kid and kill him, now time to contact our spies in the ministry," said Voldemort gleefully as a master of all evil could.

"My Lord, I am glad I have pleased you, if you don't mind I would like to retire to my chambers and get some rest, to be ready to help you with your plans, "yawned Severus with hunched shoulders and a tired face.

"You have served me well tonight, go get some rest," Voldemort bellowed. Severus walked away from Voldemort after he did a low bow to his lord. Voldemort had called for Lucius to come and find out what kids were born at the end of July. Severus tuned them out and went to take a nap.

When Severus woke up, he went straight to Lucius to see what he had found regarding the prophecy. He found Lucius in the study, waiting for the Dark Lord to awake from sleeping, to deliver the news. "Lucius what news do you bring do you know what kids were born at that time." Severus said to Lucius not even saying hello, which of course Lucius realized also.

"Hello to you too, Severus," said Lucius as he turned around and faced Severus. "What I found out will have to wait for the Lord, you know that more than I do, that all information goes to the Lord first. Besides why…."

Lucius was cut off when the Lord himself walked into the room. Severus and Lucius bowed deeply to him, and said together, "My Lord."

"Lucius what news do you bring me from the Ministry," said Voldemort.

"My Lord, there were two children born in that time period you gave me, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, from that information I can't tell which child it is, the Potter have a secret keeper so it will be hard to find them," said Lucius with his head down.

"I know already who it is, it is the Potter child, and as for the secret keeper, no man can keep his mouth shut under torture. Now leave me Lucius I have plans to make, Severus I need to ask you about a potion," commanded Voldemort as he sent off Lucius.

"My Lord, may I have a request please before you do the deed?" Severus said softly.

"Of course you can Severus"

"Please will you spare the woman Potter," Snape said softly. Even though it had been 5 years ago since he was close to lily he still had feelings for her. He loved her and that was his biggest weakness he had. He knew if he ever went against Lily in battle, he wouldn't fight back, even if he was arrested or killed by her hand it's what he deserved after he ruined their friendship all those years ago.

"Severus, that's an odd request, why do you care about this women so much?" asked Voldemort with a face that looked like he didn't care at all.

"Well, my Lord, I am not going to lie I want my revenge on my school rival, James Potter, and what not a better way than to take his wife," Severus told Voldemort only half lying.

"Well Severus I will honor your request and let the woman live."

"Thank you my Lord, now do you need assistance with your plan to kill the boy."

"No Severus I will go tonight and find the secret keeper and then I will go and kill the boy myself."

"As you wish my Lord," Severus told him with a deep bow, and he walked away smiling, and thinking all of his dreams were going to come true. He would finally get Lily after all these years.

Another Death Eater came up to him and told him the Dark Lord was gone, something had happened when he went to kill the Potter boy.

"What do you mean he is gone," said Severus

"It's just like I said he's gone," said the Death Eater.

Severus apparated to the Potter house, he walked in and heard crying from the upstairs. He glanced around and saw James body. He ran up the stairs and was shocked by the sight he saw, he saw Lily on the ground, and she looked dead and the baby sitting on the floor crying with his head bleeding. Severus screamed out his pain at seeing the love of his life dead. He heard a slight moan from Lily and stopped screaming immediately and ran to her side. He grabbed her and knew where he would take her, Dumbledore. Even though Dumbledore was on the opposite side he knew that Dumbledore, would help him and most definitely Lily.

Severus grabbed the child in one hand, even though he dispised the child, in so many ways, and then he grabbed Lily with his other arm.

Severus thought the words Hogsmead, and apparated there. He walked the long path, carrying Lily and the baby in his arms. He made it up to the castle. "DUMBLEDORE," screamed Severus as he sat Lily down and sat down exhausted. He looked down at the warm flesh in his arms; it instantly reminded him of James, his prosecutor of his school days. The baby was asleep, and in that sleeping form he looked precious, and a lot like Lily.

Dumbledore came down the hallway and saw the scene, Severus with a baby in his hand and Lily by his side unconscious. "Severus, what has happened here tonight," said Dumbledore a bit puzzled by this scene.

"James is dead, I told Voldemort of the prophecy, and he attacked the Potter family, I asked him to save Lily, and then I felt something wrong, so I went to the house which, was shown since James was dead, I found Lily, but I thought she was dead, and Harry was bleeding on his head, the Dark Lord was who knows where, I didn't know what to do," Severus said quickly, barely taking a breath at all.

"I see, well let's get Lily and Harry to the hospital wing so they can rest, while we have a nice talk," said Dumbledore calmly. Dumbledore did a levitating spell on Lily, and started walking toward the hospital wing. Severus got up and followed him, carrying the baby.

They reach the Infirmary, a short walk later, and Dumbledore placed Lily on the bed and called the leading Medi-witch to help her. Severus held Harry close to him, when Harry woke up crying. His cries where a high pitch scream that it shocked Severus. "Um….," Severus said while staring down at the baby. "What do I do, it won't stop crying."

"Severus, I bet he's hungry, Skiddy," called the Medi-witch. A slight pop was heard and a elf appeared before them. "Can you please get me a bottle of warm milk, please?" Another Pop was heard as the house elf left to get the milk. Five seconds later the elf came back and handed the witch, the milk, who handed it to Severus. "Can you feed him; I know he is a one year old and all but I think warm milk will be best to calm the baby down, I will be busy with dealing with the patient."

"Um…Sure," said Severus, not really sure what to do. Harry was still crying very loudly so Severus put the bottle in his mouth and prayed that he would stop crying and drink the milk. Harry stopped crying and leached on the bottle as it was his last life line. "Am I doing this right?" Severus just looked down at the kid like it was a foreign object.

"Yes Severus, you are doing it right," said Dumbledore, smiling at the scene he was seeing. Harry drank some more milk and then he snuggled against Severus, who had a faint smile against lips as he looked down at the kid. Harry fell asleep in Severus's arms. "Severus lets go up to my office and talk, you should take Harry with us, since it looks like he is not ready to move from your arms yet."

Dumbledore got up and headed out of the door, Severus did the same just a bit more slowly since he was carrying a kid in his arm, and he didn't want to wake the little brat/child.

A/n: Please review, I need reviews so I can see how I am doing please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I don't Harry potter one bit I wish I did but I don't sadly but that's another story.

When they finally reached Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore offered Severus some candy, to which he just got a glare, saying 'Is this really the time for candy right now.'

"Severus so do you know what has happened to the Dark Lord, you said you didn't know where he was," asked Dumbledore with a serious look on his face.

"One of the Death Eaters I meet before going to the Potter's said that he was gone, as in not anymore, " said Severus softly.

"Severus I must ask you why you came here tonight instead of being with your fellow Death Eaters."

"Sir, I have had enough, the woman I love and her child were almost killed tonight and it was my entire fault, if only I didn't tell Voldemort about the prophecy then this wouldn't have happened."

Dumbledore looked at Severus thoughtfully, coming up with a plan that could work out in the future.

"Severus, I have a proposition for you, one that will clear your name and also when the trails start for the Death Eaters, you will not be a part of, and one that will help you on a new path, I want you to become a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, it is an organization that opposes Voldemort and everything he stands for. Many people are a part of it including Lily, coincidentally. So what do you say do you want to join," Dumbledore informed Severus, adding that last bit to make sure Severus joined him.

"I will join, just tell me what you need to be done and I shall do it, if you don't mind I will go back to the hospital wing and check on Lily," Severus said as he got up to leave, he did so when Dumbledore waved him along and sent him on his way.

Still with baby Harry in his hands he went on his way to the hospital wing of the castle. When he got there he found a chair next to Lily's bed and with Harry in his arms he sat down and watched over Lily. But Severus was running on very little sleep he leaned back and fell asleep with sleeping Harry in his arms.

That was the scene Lily woke up to find when she eventually opened her eyes, she saw her ex-best friend holding her son and they were both asleep. Lily smiled lightly, and then she remembered that she just lost the love of her life tonight, which prompted her to turn the opposite way and silently cry.

Severus woke up to the light sobs that Lily desperately tried to hide.

'I have to rectify this,' thought Severus.

Severus got up and put sleeping Harry on the next bed over and went over to Lily and started to rub her back very lightly.

"It's not your fault Lils its all mine, if only I kept my mouth shut….so if you need any one to blame, please blame me. If you want to kill me, I won't resist, it is my entire fault," said Severus very softly. Severus knew all this was his fault and before he could be the friend he should have been, he thought about making himself the enemy. He was the cause of it, and he didn't deserve Lily, friendship, he didn't even deserve to be able to rub her back like he was now, so he did what was right and confessed the truth straight out, rather to hide behind bitterness, like he had done before. And that's what he did.

Lily on the other hand was so shocked that she did hear what Severus said but at this moment, she didn't really care. At that moment she only cared about the fact that she had her friend back, her childhood friend who she had missed so much over the years. The older she got the more she regretted what happened between her and Severus and she wanted to rectify many times before, but by the time she found the courage to talk to him again this war happened and she found out that they were on opposite sides and there was nothing she could do, she went into hiding away from the world.

Lily just turned around and covered Severus' mouth like she did when they were younger to get him to shut up and hugged him and just cried. Severus just stayed there understanding that Lily didn't want to hear more and that she just wanted to cry on his shoulder.

After 10 minutes Lily finally stop crying, and fell asleep against his shoulder while he kept rubbing her back to calm her down. When Severus heard that she went to sleep he put her back into bed and covered her up and made sure she was tucked in and then went over and grabbed Harry and sat right next to Lily again watching the even movement of her breath going in and out of her body. It was the only sure way he knew she was alive. He had already thought she was dead once today, he was going to make sure it would never happen again.

A/n: sorry for a short chapter it just seems to be the best place to stop. Thank you angelous369, Demoness Blaze, JustAGirl019 and UltimateLHOTPFan for adding my story or me to your alerts or favorite and thank you to raider09 for the review. I hope to have longer chapters in the futures thank you for your support.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I don't own Harry Potter at all in any way shape or form

Please Review so I can get feedback on the story.

Chapter 3

Severus was sitting down in Dumbledore's office like he did a week ago when he brought Lily and Harry here for protection; he was now just waiting for his orders from Dumbledore. He was sure he was going to have to give up some people and be ousted as a spy and shown as a traitor to his fellow death eaters.

"Severus how would you like to become the potions teacher here," asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes like always. Severus wasn't suspecting that at all to say he was shocked would say the least of it. He just stared at Dumbledore like he was crazy, what sane person would allow a death eater, even a reformed one, into a school full of half-blood and muggle children. The very even thought of it was crazy. Dumbledore saw the look and understood its meaning quite well.

"Well Severus it just seemed that since Professor Willowmaker is retiring soon that we would need a new potion maker but if you aren't up for the job then I can understand completely," Dumbledore softly spoke with a hint of a grin on his face.

"Sir, it's not that I am not up for it but I will say that I am surprised to say in the least I didn't expect to be offered a job when all you want is the information I possess am I not correct, didn't you say you wanted me to work for the Order of the Phoenix. How does me becoming a teacher her accomplish helping that organization," said Severus who was quite confused.

"It is true that I do want you to work for the Order of the Phoenix but I want you to be a double spy to be exact and for you to do that I believe that you will have to get close to me, and more so than that I also need you to be close to me so you can be my right hand man. Don't you want to still remain in the good graces of your previous friends, I know you were close to some of them in the death eaters organization like Lucius for example you did want to still remain be friends with him if I am not mistaken in thinking that, and you wouldn't exactly be able to do that with me outing you as a reformed death eater. Furthermore you need to be able to pass back information back to the Order by still keeping you ties with the death eaters." Dumbledore told him, revealing his plan.

"I see, I wish to have time on this to think about it, if you don't mind, I just need to have a day or two to clear my mind," mumbled Severus as he looked down at the floor trying to processed what he was just told. In one mind it sounded like a good plan, but on the other hand how could he still be a part of the very same organization that almost took his love away. Also more so than that how would he ever convince his ex-allies that he was still on his side he hadn't been to confer with any of them since before the dark lor….no voldemort had disappeared, died. Dumbledore realize it would be a lot or responsibility on any one person to do this so he would give him the time he needed to think of it.

"Take as much time as you need and just tell me when you have an answer, until then why don't you go see what Harry is doing, I know you two have become the best of friends over this past week." Smirked Dumbledore, who knew that Harry and Severus didn't get along at all. Just in this week that Severus had taken care of Harry while Lily was recovering, Harry had peed on Severus twice, puked on Severus five times and to make it worse the only time Harry stopped crying was when Severus had him, so that meant that Severus was up at all hours of the night to comfort Harry at all hours of the night. And Harry was also at the stage where he tried to hold conversations with you but he only new about five or six words so most of the speak was basically babbling.

Severus headed to the hospital wing, where Lily was almost fully recovered and usually Harry was there also with his mom. When he walked in he saw the scene of Harry walking around quickly and Lily telling him to stop and Harry tripping and skinning his knee. Harry immediately started crying. Severus just thought, great just my luck, now he will want me to hold him and won't stop crying till I do.

It happened just as Severus said it would, Harry cried, Lily tried to comfort him, but couldn't then Severus coming over and Harry reaching out for Severus and then when he got into Severus's arms he stopped crying and hugged Severus tightly. Severus just sighed as he usually did when Harry did this.

"I don't understand Severus, I can't stop his crying but you can, I think he is very attached to you," laughed Lily, much to Severus misery. Just at that moment Lily suspicions were proved true.

"Sev…Sev…Sev," yelled Harry over and over again.

"Aw it's so cute," squealed Lily.

"If you mean annoying and highly irritating then yeah, I definitely agree," dryly said Severus, but he kept rubbing Harry's back as he sat down next to Lily. "I hear you are going to be released soon…"

"Yes that is what Madam Hickory has told me, but I honestly don't know what to do, the house is gone, my sister won't even say two words to me, since I started school, and…. James….he's dead," sobbed Lily lightly as the thought that she would never see her husband again finally settled into her mind. Lily had been avoiding thinking of it since all it did was bring up bad memories, but this time she had to face it. She cried for a bit and finally asked "Severus what will I do without him."

"Lily I don't have an answer to that but I am sure that time will heal all, just like your wounds have healed in the time you have rested, your heart will be sure to do so too," Severus said getting up and hugging Lily awkwardly with Harry in his hands. Shockingly Severus noted that Harry didn't make a lot of noise during this time of discussion. "If you truly don't have a place to stay, I have a house that I inherited from my parents not too long ago. It's not that big but, you could stay there till you can get everything sorted." Severus flashed his famous crooked grin that Lily hadn't seen in at least 5 years since her and Severus stop talking.

"Thank you Sevy, you don't know how much that means to me, I really have missed you in my life after all these years, I am really sorry we didn't talk after the incident, but I didn't know how to approach you," sadly said Lily thinking back on that horrible event that ended their friendship.

"I guess that is another thing I am also sorry for, I shouldn't have called you that name, but at the time James was there tormenting me again, and you were there for whatever reason being around him. Back then I didn't say my feeling properly, but now I can. I was jealous. I was jealous that you started liking him." Severus saw Lily's mouth open, "and don't tell me you weren't Lils I have known you since you were nine years old. You were my friend and we barely saw each other but then to find out that you were starting to like the guy who tormented me daily. I felt betrayed, so I lashed out my anger on you. I am sorry and I know that we can't change the past but I hope we can now look towards a better future."

"Yes Sevy, I agree, let's look forward to the future and but the past behind us," Lily smiled at Severus and grabbed his hand. Severus squeezed Lily's hand and truly openly smiled in front of her.

Note: Yeah sorry for not updating but school is important, I am now on spring break if I don't give you at least one more chapter before it is over with, then you can totally be mad at me.

Now to the thank yous. Thank you Raider09, for reviewing, and AnaFF, potter-granger-mad, rain ravinlin, FTWLUPINNTONKS, stups40617, and UltimateLHOTPFan for favoring the story. Thank you TXJ, JustAGirl019, Demoness Blaze, and angelous369 for adding alerts.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I don't own anything

Someone asked me how Severus found the Potter house right away after Voldemort died, and I thought I would clear that up in a later chapter, but in short James was the one who made the Secret Keeper spell with Peter Pettigrew. Also I wanted to clear up another thing; I made Harry 15 months old when Voldemort attacked. I wasn't exactly sure when he attacked if it would be at 3 months or 15 months, and one site I read said 15 months so I went with that time, sorry if it confused anybody. Please Review also.

Chapter 4

Madam Hickory finally said that Lily could be released from the office. She still wasn't up to par; she still had nightmares every night about the night that James died. She was taking dreamless sleeping draught every night to avoid them.

Lily was just getting off the bed to go speak with Professor Dumbledore about something or other, when Severus walked in carrying Harry. Over the last couple of days Severus had secretly grown to care for little Harry, not that he would ever admit it though. Lily looked up and saw them coming toward her.

"So what news due my little boy and best friend have to tell me," smiled Lily at them. Severus internally smiled when she said best friend, happy to know he had repaired his relationship with her.

"Well I come with good news that Dumbledore has decided that he doesn't want to meet with you just yet, because of meetings. So instead of that how about we start getting you adjusted to my house. Also you might want to add your own touch to yours and Harry's room before you officially move in," Severus smiled brightly at her.

Lily loved decorating so she was excited to do so in Severus's home. From what she gathered the place was called Spinner's End, a dreadful name she thought. The house had 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, a spacious kitchen and a few parlors, an office, and one large library. Severus even had a potions Lab in the basement.

"That sounds good, I don't think I trust your decorating skills all that much since the fiasco of our tree house when we were 10 years old. Remember you wanted to paint the whole tree house black," smirked Lily.

"Well if I remember that tree house correctly you wanted to paint it all in rainbows and unicorns and some craziness called care bears which mind you I have never heard of, and I still don't want to know what that thing is. Anyways if you are ready we can head to my house and get you squared away for then night then."

"How are we to get there are we going to walk to Hogsmead and apparated or we going to floo there?"

"Well I got special permission from Dumbledore to use the floo network from Hogwarts to my house. So if you are ready then."

"Yep let's get going then," said Lily who walked up to Severus and finally got Harry from his arms, who replied happily and shouted mum, a couple of times. Severus, Lily and Harry walked to the nearest fire place and Severus shouted out Spinner's End and arrived at his house, Severus walked out of the fire place and was soon followed by Lily on a second later.

The house looked very neat and clean, all thanks to Severus who had spent the last 2 days cleaning it constantly before Lily arrived, with the help of one of his friend's house elf. The walls of Spinner's end where various shades of Dark brown and purple. The Library, which is where the fire place was located, was lined with at least a thousand books or even more. The room had several brown leather chairs, which looked very soft and comfortable to sit in, and even a hard wood desk to work at. Lily was highly impressed with the site that she saw there.

"Severus your house is lovely; I have to thank you again for letting us stay here, "smiled Lily.

"It's no problem on my account, besides the house is too big for just me anyways. Now if you would just follow me I can show you both to your room." Severus led them through one of the parlors and up the stairs to the bedroom quarters of the house. He went to the first bedroom on the left side. It had the scents of all types of wild flowers. The walls were painted a light peach color that made the room feel very warm. In the center of the room there was one bed that was huge. There were also a huge walk in closet, an adjacent bathroom, a fireplace, and an alcove that was perfect for reading. "This will be your room Lily, I do hope you like."

"Severus it is magnificent, I don't just like it, I love it," Lily went and hugged Severus the best she could with a baby in her arms. "Thank you."

"Don't just thank me yet Lils, we still have to go and see little Harry's room," said Severus who ushered Lily out of the room and showed them the next door bedroom. When Severus opened the door little Harry's eyes went as big as saucers. The room was decorated in mythical creatures. On the walls there were murals of dragons, lions, unicorns, and centaurs. In one corner there was a chest that was open full of toys, on another side of the room there was a shelf full of stuffed animals. Then in the center of the room there was a little bed that was perfect for Harry.

"Severus again it is perfect, I don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you again for taking us in and spending all your time decorating this place for us, please let me cook dinner to make it up for you ok." Lily said with a smile.

"Only if you make my favorite dish, I do miss your cooking I haven't had it in the last 5 years or more. The last time I remember having it was when you snuck in to the kitchen at Hogwarts. You almost got caught if I remember right," smirked Severus.

"The only reason I almost got caught was because you knocked over a whole stack of pans," Lily added while lightly smacking Severus's arm. "I take you have all that I need to make Chicken and Dumplings or you wouldn't have asked." Severus just nodded his head yes. "Well I shall get right on it, did you caste any child proof spells on your house yet."

"No I didn't, actually I don't think I even know any of those, do you mind if you caste them."

"No problem, besides I wouldn't have expected you to anyways since you don't have any kids as of yet." Lily put Harry down and quickly cast the spells on the house that would cushion the floor if someone fell, and made all sharp corners of tables and things like that soft; and also made it so if anyone fell down the stairs they would float down rather than fall down them. "There that should do it for now, but I figure I might need more since he is walking now." She looked at Harry and saw that he decided what would be his favorite toy of the moment. It was a green and silver scaled dragon plushy, that when you weren't holding it was enchanted to fly around the room. "Harry I see you found a dragon," said Lily smiling at her son.

"…Dra…Dra," yelled Harry as he hugged his "Dra Dra".

"Alright lets head on down to the kitchen so I can start dinner, and don't think you aren't going to be helping Severus." With Harry in Lily's arms hugging the dragon stuffed animal, they all walked down to the kitchen. Lily happened to see the Daily Prophet on the table. "Is that today's paper?"

"I believe so, I haven't even read the paper in the last week, and I think the house elf brought it in this morning." Lily put Harry down and grabbed the paper and gasped at what she saw.

**Sirus Black arrested for Killing Peter Pettigrew and a part in the Potter's Death**

Thank you Raider09, for reviewing, and AnaFF, potter-granger-mad, rain ravinlin, kusanosakura, dragon0328, FTWLUPINNTONKS, stups40617, and UltimateLHOTPFan for favoring the story. Thank you TXJ, Luciun Weasley-Ogg, Kayilisiase, Dragons and Foxes, JustAGirl019, deadly night angel, Demoness Blaze, and angelous369 for adding alerts.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry I didn't update before today with chapter 4 but I found out how to get past the Error report I kept getting when I updated. So kudos to DarkAngel048 for showing me how. Two chapters in one day, it's amazing right. Ok now on to the new section of this area, The Reviews Area. If you are so kind enough to leave me a review I shall answer it here. It's important because I can now answer questions that others might be asking, and two some people don't leave their email address or sign in to review; so then I can't write them a pm to answer their questions….On to the reviews.

Reviews Area:

Raider09 wrote: I **think that it is a good story & subject. Keep up the good work!**- Thanks for your comment, it's just a little idea that I have been thinking of for the last half year or so. You should review again to tell me if you still like the series and like how it is going. ^_^

Does it matter wrote: **a good idea, but the language is a little simple- all the characters speak in the same way, try to vary it a bit by using more sophisticated language. Also, try to keep the characters in-character, for example, I don't think Snape would openly yawn in front of Voldermort, and I don't think Voldermort would be so polite either!**-….Yeah to answer this I shall do it in parts. Thanks for telling me it's a great idea, I am glad you agree. The language I guess would be simple because I am not a writer, or even like English that much at all (btw I am a Science Major in college far from the English Area). If I knew how to vary it up or how to use more sophisticated language I would, but I kind of don't; so in this situation, I would say you get what you get. I know I am not the best writer in the world but I do try to get my ideas across the right way. As for in-character-ness, they are for the most part. In regards to that scene, in my head I think Voldemort would have been very non-crazy for the first war. He may have been evil but he wasn't insane yet. And that's why he had supporter still after he died. I think in the second war, he was just insane due to the fact that one he drank unicorn's blood (book 1) which causes a cursed life, then I think he became obsessed with killing Harry; which isn't healthy, and then finally I find that almost two decades with your soul divided would have some affect on your mental capabilities. So my version of Voldemort would be more charismatic and probably treat his army quite nicely, he would still be one evil mother effer to the rest of the world but in ranks he would be a nice guy, why do you think he would have so many followers. Also I remind you that this is just my version of the story. Also regarding Snape yawning, have you ever tried to stop yawning when you were tired before…It's really hard to do; I know from experience. You can totally disagree if you like but again I am writing in my own interpretation, of what I think would happen in these scenarios. =) I hoped I answered your questions.

Meiiha wrote: **Oooooh! I love it! I can't wait to see what Lily will do!** -Well I am ubber glad you love it. And to see what Lily is going to do just look right below. ^_^

Remember you can totally have your name with a Review and even have your questions answered if you just leave a review. ^_^ (if you can't tell by now I want reviews so I can see how I am doing and to answer questions you might have about the story)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I did, things would have turned out so much differently.

**Chapter 5**

"What is wrong Lils, did that Skitter woman publish something completely wrong again," said Severus trying to look over Lily's shoulder to read the paper. When he finally saw what the paper said, he hugged Lily from behind. "I am so sorry Lily; I know that you were good friends with Pettigrew and Black." Lily kept reading the article to see exactly what happened to cause this.

"They are wrong," Lily said quietly. Severus stopped hugging her and turned to face her with a confused face.

"What do you mean?"

"Sirus…he wasn't our secret keeper…he couldn't have given us up the Voldemort…it wasn't him…Peter was our secret keeper," Lily struggled to get out.

"What…" Severus was now completely confused because, it made perfect sense to have Sirus be the secret keeper, even the Dark Lord thought it was. Severus remembered the time he heard about the secret keeper the Potters had.

"…_Severus we need to find the Potter's secret keeper, it has to be Sirus Black, the Potter would trust their best friend,"_

"_But my lord, how will we get him to talk."_

"_Leave that to me, every man has his price, be it money or his life, or even his family…"_

Severus was brought back from his memories with Lily speaking. "I need to see Sirus right away, and get to the bottom of this."

"Ok Lils, we should call Dumbledore right away, and he can set a meeting for us right away, that is, if you want me to come…" Severus drawled off. He knew he assumed too much to think that Lily would want him there. He knew that this was a personal matter.

"Severus I want you there, because you are my best friend and I couldn't imagine another person who I would want for this experience." Severus slightly blushed lightly and started to make tea to hide his blush.

"Lily won't you sit down and drink some tea while I call Dumbledore," said Severus making a cup of tea for Lily. Then he grabbed Harry into his arms, and tickled him until Harry's face was red from laughter.

"I think you like him, and you are really good with him, when are you going to find the right girl and settle down and have kids," said Lily smiling. If Severus had a drink in his mouth he would have spit it out. He hadn't expected to get into this conversation, with the girl he had loved since he was 9 years old.

"Um….I just haven't found the right girl yet… who has..." Severus started out, trying to think of ways to get out of this conversation, and then he thought of Dumbledore. "Oh I should get to calling Dumbledore, and ask him for this meeting."

Severus put Harry down and rushed to the library to fire call Dumbledore and to also avoid the conversation about his need of a love life.

(A/n: thought about ending it here but nah)

Severus through the powder in the fire and said Dumbledore's Office and waited till Dumbledore appeared.

"Severus what's wrong," asked Dumbledore.

"Does something technically have to be wrong for me to call you," Severus said with a smirk.

"No I don't suppose it does, but let me guess this has to do with the fact the Black is in custody right now."

"Right on the mark Dumbledore..." but Severus was cut off.

"Please call me Albus especially since we are going to work together from now on. Anyways on with what you were asking."

"Well Dum…Albus, we; me and Lily, were wondering if we could set up a meeting with Sirus Black, there is something off with this whole situation. I know that Peter Pettigrew yelled out that it was Black's fault that James Potter is dead, but the new information Lily told me, suggest otherwise. The Potter's secret keeper wasn't Black, it was Pettigrew. "

"I see…I suppose that would change everything, I will arrange the meeting right away, and I will contact you within the hour to give you time and place of this meeting. Hopefully it will be today, so we can get this all straightened out."

"Ok Albus I will expect your call shortly then. Till then." Severus said as Albus left to set up the meeting. Severus went to the kitchen, and as soon as he walked in he smiled the most heavenly smell he hadn't smelled in the last five years, and the one who was making those delicious smells was the girl of his dreams.

"I see you found all the ingredients to make chicken and dumplings," Severus said lightly. He saw Dra Dra on the ground and gave it to Harry, who was now sitting in a transfigured high chair. Harry's eye lit up like the moon when he saw his precious Dra Dra.

"Yeah, I was shocked you had all the ingredients for this dish, it's almost as if you had it planned or something…." said Lily with a knowing smile.

"Maybe… Dumbledore said he would contact us in an hour to tell us the time and place of the meeting, hopefully it will be today." Severus took a seat at the table and smiled at Harry.

"I just hope everything is ok with Sirus," Lily said sadly as she stirred the pot. She then tried to lighten the heavy mood that had set on them. "Well good thing this dish is almost done, ten more minutes and then we can eat before Dumbledore calls back."

Severus got up and started setting the table, and started to get some drinks out of the fridge. By the time he did this Lily had everything cooked. So they prepared plates and sat down and made small talk.

"So Albus offered me a job for next school year; I guess I will become the potions teacher." Started Severus.

"That's great, you excelled at that subject in school, it's great to hear that you are putting it to use again." Lily wiped Harry's face off since it seemed that he still couldn't eat a meal without making a total mess of things.

"Lily this meal is so delicious, I missed your cooking," Severus said while taking another hardy bite of it.

They finished the meal without any problems, and as they were putting the plates into the sink the fire place came to life as Dumbledore called them. Lily noticed first and went into the Library with Severus following with Harry in his arms.

"Dumbledore, so what news do you bring," Lily said nervously.

"Well Lily I got you a meeting to see Black but it won't be till late tonight, around 11 pm. Don't worry about Harry, I have Madame Hickory on the notice to baby sit harry tonight. I will be at your house at 10 pm, so be ready, now I must go, and make sure that some of the first years haven't hurt themselves, they were found in the forbidden forest without any adult supervision."

The fire went out as Dumbledore went to deal with his problematic first years.

So they sat down in the library to read and to relax till ten.

Please Review.

Thank you Raider09, Does it matter, and Meiiha for reviewing, and AnaFF, potter-granger-mad, rain ravinlin, kusanosakura, dragon0328, FTWLUPINNTONKS, stups40617,Tinydancer4790, Meiiha and UltimateLHOTPFan for favoring the story. Thank you TXJ, Luciun Weasley-Ogg, Kayilisiase, Dragons and Foxes, JustAGirl019, deadly night angel, Demoness Blaze, Meiiha and angelous369 for adding alerts.


End file.
